


take an angel by the wings.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M, Manic Pixie Dream Boy, POV Joseph Kavinsky, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: When he looks at Ilya Prokopenko and thinks I am going to kill you, it is not with fear or anger in his heart.
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	take an angel by the wings.

**Author's Note:**

> There is nothing healthy about this, Kavinsky romanticizes and hurts Proko in this fic but this is canon-based? and how I think it would go?  
> Anyways, hope you...enjoy this?

It isn't like his father - no, Joseph Kavinsky kills his father because the old man is known for getting loud and mad and physical when he gets drunk. Joseph Kavinsky kills his father and does not feel bad about it. 

When he looks at Ilya Prokopenko and thinks _I am going to kill you_ , it is not with fear or anger in his heart. He had been working through how exactly to pull things from his dreams and make them perfect for a few weeks when one day, he had been watching Proko write out their notes, sunlight coming through the window to cast over his face and the light makes his freckles more noticeable. It's a romantic picture, even with the crack of blood over the ridge of his nose and space between his two front teeth, but his first thought is _I'm going to kill you, Darling._

So, one night, they're sitting on the couch in his father's house (one he still lives in but refuses to acknowledge as anything but his father's piece of shit) that Proko had agreed to without questioning where his father is (he's good, almost perfect but _not quite._ )

They're making out on his couch, one of his hands up Proko's shirt to feel him up when he pulls out the gun. 

The rush of blood spraying across his face doesn't feel good, this isn't a malicious kill, no, it's more. 

When he dreams that night, he dreams himself a brand new, _perfect_ Prokopenko. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this (at least a little). Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
